As modern computing devices have become increasingly compact and portable, consumers have come to expect their smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and other portable computing devices to be well-suited for a variety of mobile applications. These trends have resulted in the incorporation of a variety of hardware features and software functionality into such devices. One particular class of software applications which has proven to be both useful and commercially successful, especially for portable computers, is remote desktop software applications. Such applications allow a desktop environment generated at a source computer to be displayed at a remote computer. The remote computer is often some type of portable computing device, although this is not necessarily the case. The two computers can communicate with each other via the Internet or another suitable communications medium. The communications generally conform to a platform-independent remote desktop protocol, thereby allowing cross-platform sharing to occur. Keystrokes, mouse clicks, and other user interface interactions registered at the remote device can be transmitted to, and invoked at, the source computer as if such interactions were provided directly at the source computer itself. Remote desktop software is often used for user support, education, collaboration, and remote administration applications, although a wide variety of other applications exist. Examples of commercially available remote desktop software include Windows Remote Desktop Connection (Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash.) and VNC (RealVNC, Cambridge, UK).